


Be Patient For Now

by podicus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Even Bech Næsheim is Extra, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podicus/pseuds/podicus
Summary: On the eve of Isak's birthday, Even impatiently waits for midnight.He knows Even’s planning something for his birthday.





	Be Patient For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote this evening in honour of it being Isak's birthday, because I'm sure Even is as impatient for it to begin as I am for the next clip...
> 
> Turns out Nas has a song called patience, who knew? Title from lyrics from that, ha!

Even’s been fidgeting all evening. From the pencils he couldn’t stop tapping against his sketchpad, to the bouncing of his leg under the table at dinner, to the way he just can’t sit still, this isn’t quite a normal evening. Back when they first got together, Isak might have worried that Even’s restlessness was a symptom, but he knows his man better now. He can read the way that Even paces around their flat, making too many cups of tea and switching the radio on, then off, then on again for what it is: impatience. 

He knows Even’s planning something for his birthday. He knows how much his boyfriend likes to make grand romantic gestures. It’s been years since he’s last been truly bothered by his birthday – usually another chance for his parents to disappoint him – but now, thanks to the man pressed against his side, he knows this year it will actually be something special. Even if all they do is chill in the flat with a takeaway, Even will make him feel so loved and important, because he still somehow manages to do that every day. 

Isak can’t help but be intrigued what Even’s got planned, but every time Even catches Isak’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, he smiles his bright smile, comes closer with an arm wrapping around his shoulders, kisses pressed haphazardly all over his face. And it’s amazing, knowing that Even cares so much, but – 

If only he could get him to stop fidgeting so damn much. 

Encouraging him to play Fifa had worked as a great distraction for a little while, but then Even got distracted even more by the way the light from their TV screen flickered across Isak’s features, and then they both got distracted, rather thoroughly, which had worked pretty fucking fantastically. But even then, afterwards, when they’d come down from their high, Even had seemed a little distracted, doodling on Isak’s skin with the tips of his fingers. 

And now, arm cuddling Isak to his side as they watch the film, Even’s knee restarts its bouncing. Sometimes, Isak thinks, he was born with the patience of a saint. Even gets his phone out of his pocket yet again, checking it and sighing. Isak glances down at it, catching the time. 23:37.

He knows Even’s planning something for his birthday, and it’s not long until he’ll find out what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this very quickly so if you spotted any mistakes please do let me know. 
> 
> Takk <3


End file.
